


The Scars Are Polished Clean

by overholt_eightyfive



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: 18+ ONLY, F/M, Smut, r/gonewildaudio - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive
Summary: [F4M] [Post-Divorce Fucking][Long Voicemail] [Revenge Fuck] [Dark Because It Gets Pretty Real] [Implied Slut-Shaming] [Reclaiming Sexual Power] [Dialogue-Heavy] [Fucked Throughout] [Blowjob] [Swallowing] [Sweet Vengeance]





	The Scars Are Polished Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Synopsis: The night after the divorce has been finalized, your ex-wife leaves a very... particular voicemail for you to listen to, the night before you come to pick up some things. 
> 
> Performance Notes: She's... complicated. In a weird way, she's thanking him for reminding her of her base nature, and getting almost ten years of shitty marriage off of her chest. Also, the sex she's having in the moment is quite good and whoever's fucking her knows what they're doing. 
> 
> And, they have enough sense to shut the fuck up and let her run the show. 
> 
> Author's Note: The Distillers is one of my favorite bands of all time, and while I had the basic idea for this script hammered out before I sat down to write it, “Coral Fang” is what guided me through it.
> 
> As always, a fantasy of adults, for adults.

\---START---

(A phone rings. Goes to voicemail. Message starts. You're getting fucked throughout this. Starting off slow:) 

You were right, you know.

I * am * a fucking slut.

But... you knew that... when you married me. 

You'd heard the rumors. I know...some of your friends... tried to warn you.

(Giggles) Because... yeah. I'd fucked them.

You said... you said you didn't care. Remember that?

Even though... I knew... you didn't want to press them. 

Or me. 

Hoes before bros, right?

(Darkly) Remember... when you used to look at me... like I was the prettiest girl you'd ever seen?

You used to tell me that, too. God. I was such... such a fool.

You never wanted me to tell you... tell you how many... people... I'd slept with. 

Before you.

I offered, once. Just once. When I got really, really smashed at Johnny's party. 

You told me it didn't matter. That you loved me. 

And that I was with you, now. 

I fucking let myself * believe * you. 

(Deep, shuddering breath) You just... didn't want to know... how much of a slut... your future wife actually was...

(Whispering) One time... me... and a girlfriend... stayed up... and I tried to count. 

I ever tell you – no. Of course not.

I lost count...around 115. And, there were.. ambiguities. 

You know. Play parties with blindfolds. 

What counts: Flesh dicks. Fake dicks. 

What about eating pussy? Getting my pussy eaten?

Finger-bangs in parking lots or bathrooms?

Giving or receiving?

(Over her shoulder) * Fuck. * Keep... just like that. Yes. Yes, baby. Keep fucking me just like this. Shh.

(Back to the mic) It didn't matter, though. Once we got married. You know how many dicks I had... when we got together?

Yours. That's it. (Growling) I made * do. * 

I tried, anyway.

But, you were always such a chickenshit. So fucking gentle. Like I was glass. 

(Darkly) Hypocrite.

(Spitting) How about you? How many women you been with? Since you swore your vows. In front of friends. Family. * God. * 

The three you told me about. The two others I figured out on my own. The... others I suspected... but could never prove... 

(Silence for a beat, just... breath as the fucking continues. Then:) Do you... do you remember the night... I came over... and I said... I said that I'd be with you?

Like, for real? Like your girlfriend? And, I curled up, in your arms and fell into such a deep sleep as you stroked my hair?

(Dark laughter) I was tired. So tired. 

Because, I hadn't slept at all that night. 

I'd been fucked so hard and so long by the man I * was * in love with... who was leaving the country. 

For good. To be with the woman * he * was settling with. 

My stomach was so sore... from the fucking. 

The desperate, painful orgasms.

The amount of cum I * milked * from him.

I dropped him off at the airport. Gave him one, last, teary-eyed blowjob before he got on that plane... and flew out of my life. 

(Take a moment as she just breathes... then:) I was tired... of being the other woman.

Tired... of not having... stability. 

And, maybe, just maybe... having something * nice. * 

So, I picked you. 

Because, you * seemed * nice.

Because, you * seemed * stable.

I was...

Such. A. Fucking. Fool.

No. No, let's be honest.

For once. For once in a long time.

I liked the way... you looked at me. Like I was something other than... a dirty little slut.

But, you made that... made that * worse. * Over time. 

Do you remember... the first time... you said “no” to me? 

When I offered... my ass to you... to finish in...

And, you... you were disgusted. That I would * say * something like that. 

That I could * think * like that. 

Though... you sure didn't mind... when I gave you... those wet...sloppy blowjobs, though. 

A good wife could do * that, * huh?

(Laughing) I gotta... gotta admit: it was good to see you yesterday. At the courthouse.

You and Lisa, huh? (Over her shoulder) Faster. Yes. Now. (Back on mic:) You guys... you guys looked so * cute * together.

She ever tell you... about that one party back in college... 

(Giggles) Shh. Shh. I'm not supposed to say. 

Why don't... don't you ask her?

(Whispering) Who... who do you think... helped me count... the bodies? (To the fucking off-mic) God, yes. Right there. Come on. 

(To the phone:) Hold... hold that thought – (Ad-lib here as the fucking intensifies and drives her to a loud, growling orgasm. Breathlessly returning back to the phone:) Sorry. Sorry about that.

But... I got... distracted. By our very... very... helpful stranger, here.

(Laughing) Christ, I don't even remember his name – (Over her shoulder) – Remind me later. I don't care right * now*. Neither do you. 

(Laughing as she turns back to the phone) Are you still... still coming by tomorrow to pick up the bed set? 

I'm sure... you and Lisa... are eager... to break it in... at your new place...

That's ok. It'll be packed. And wrapped. Waiting out in the driveway for you. 

(Over her shoulder) You look like you're ready to cum – you've got a nice big load for my throat, baby? 

(Giggles and turns back to the phone) Don't worry. Nothing will be destroyed. 

I'll even clean out any stains we leave...

On the bed.

Or the cabinet.

Or the chest-of-drawers. 

(Begins to suck the stranger's cock, talks around it) And, I know you. I know you better than anyone.

I know... you'll never play this for anyone else.

Not because... you care... if anyone knows I'm a slut. 

It's because... you know you never, * ever * made me cum like that.

(Whispers) I know how mad that made you. That I * never * faked it with you.

I know you're hard right now. No matter how furious you are.

(Pauses to loudly, wetly suck for as long as you'd like... then:) I should've done this... the first time you cheated on me. 

Let you know... truly, who you married.

But... I think I forgot, too. (Slurping/sucking for a bit – then, laughs) I won't ever forget again.

Hey. 

You can hang up, now. (Begins to suck the stranger's cock in earnest:) But, will you?

(And... ad-lib the blowjob as short or long as you'd like as she brings the stranger to orgasm. Gasping wetly, her mouth full:) Told you... every... last... drop. (Swallows with lip-smacking relish... and, laughs again.)

See you tomorrow.

(Voicemail cuts off.)

\---END---


End file.
